


Pluviophobia

by peachykeen14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Other, Past Abuse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: Alex didn't used to be afraid of rain, and all his fiancees want is a way to help him because this is not normal and what the hell happened to their boy?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 24
Kudos: 386





	Pluviophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED A FIC OF THEM THAT WASNT ABOUT KARL LOSING HIS MEMORIES BECAUSE I CANT STOP CRYING   
> this is still sad but like guys please write something other than memory fics im dying. also this relationship is actually canon, why aren't their more fics of them?

Something about the rain just doesn’t sit right with Alex. Being a duck hybrid you’d expect him to be fine with any form of water. He loved the rain as a kid, he would get so excited every time. This just makes it even harder to understand why the rain left him feeling uneasy. Why thunder made him want to shrink and hide.

Now if you asked Karl, he would probably be able to bring out a few notebooks filled with his theories. Sapnap would become instantly protective over Alex if you asked him so the safer bet was Karl.

What Karl didn’t know was that Alex knew the reason, but he never told them because he didn’t want to be a burden. 

The rain takes Alex back. The pitter patter of the drops makes him anxious. He goes around cleaning their little house and making sure nothing is out of place. He hides all of his favorite things in his ender chest before hiding away in his room. You see when everyone else just hears the rain, Alex can hear His footsteps walking up to their house. He hears Him slam the door open, rarely bothering to close it. He hears the fridge open which leads to the eventual sounds of bottles clinking.

The rain fills Alex with anticipation. He knows what could come after the rain. Maybe every time isn’t a storm but he prepares himself for one anyways. 

It’s not uncommon to be afraid of storms which is why most people don’t think much of it when thunder rumbles and Alex shrinks in on himself. Or when lightning strikes and he flinches.

Alex can hear the bellows of his name. He can feel the wind as a bottle flies past his face. He can feel the blows made to his body as he hears them.  
While it might be common to be afraid of storms, it’s not common to be afraid of rain. This fear of rain is what led Karl and Sapnap to know that there was something to worry about.

Quackity didn’t make his fear obvious. He cleaned and then kept to himself. Only issue is, their house happens to be a mess any other time. So when the house is spotless every time it rains, it’s kind of a sign. When the typically loud, goofy, and tactile boy becomes small and quiet, it’s kind of a sign.

Karl ached to know how to help his boy. Was it too soon to ask? He had to ask.

A few weeks after Karl sets his mind, it rains and sure enough when Karl gets home, there isn’t a single thing out of place and not a single sound.

He finds Sapnap and Quackity curled around each other on the couch. Sapnap’s gentle snores carry throughout the house but Karl can see Alex’s eyes wide awake and unseeing at the same time. It was obvious to anyone who could see him that the poor boy was lost inside his head. 

Karl approached cautiously so as to not startle him. Alex didn’t even notice his presence until the floorboard creaked. His eyes shot up wildly and he flailed sitting straight up. Sapnap snored on as the two others looked at each other.

Karl didn’t even have to ask after seeing that. He knew what it was. Alex must’ve seen it in his eyes because he started to tremble and his eyes welled up. 

Karl kneeled down in front of him and pulled him into his lap. He felt Alex’s head bury itself into the crook of his neck and the warm tears that followed. Alex’s chest was shaking from the effort of quieting his sobs.

“It’s ok, let it out, I’m here, I’ve got you.”

The sobs he let out were so heart wrenching, Karl had to fight himself to stay strong for the broken boy in his lap.

The noise was what finally woke up Sapnap who assessed the situation and quickly wrapped himself around the other two. At this the sobs got louder. Sapnap began to pet through Quackity’s soft black hair and whispering soothing things. Karl rubbed circles into his back and rocked the trio back and forth to the best of his ability.

They stayed there until Alex passed out from exhaustion. Sapnap picked him up and carried him to their room and laid him down gently. When he tried to pull away, he heard a quiet whimper and the hands around his neck tightened slightly. Sapnap got into the bed with no hesitation and Karl followed with a warm blanket.

The two conscious made eye contact and had a silent conversation that they would wait until tomorrow to talk about it and that for tonight, they would just hold their boy and protect him from his demons.

**Author's Note:**

> if i hit ur feels, comment and tell me and ill make more :]


End file.
